


Stress, Smoke, and Symbiotes

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: K/DA - A Collection [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Smoking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Her symbiote crawls restlessly beneath her skin, spreading like living mercury over her veins and turning them silvery beneath the surface.“Stop.” Kai’sa grunts, making a fist and forcing her misbehaving void-born to calm down. “If you wake Ahri I’ll rip you out of my skin.”Kai'sa is very stressed.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: K/DA - A Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Stress, Smoke, and Symbiotes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoneHavocFex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneHavocFex/gifts).



> For my friend who had a long day, I hope you're feeling better, much love.
> 
> To anyone else, I hope you enjoy.

It’s been years and years since Kai’sa smoked. Before her dancing had captured her, body, mind, and soul, long before K/DA, before Ahri and her sensitive nose and Akali without her healing factor for any second hand smoke. But here she lays, nestled in a blanket of gumiho fur and awake no matter how hard she tries, wishing she could take a consequence free pull of nicotine.  
“You wouldn't approve of my being so stressed would you baby?” She murmurs, glancing at Ahri’s sleeping face.

Her symbiote crawls restlessly beneath her skin, spreading like living mercury over her veins and turning them silvery beneath the surface.  
“Stop.” Kai’sa grunts, making a fist and forcing her misbehaving void-born to calm down. “If you wake Ahri I’ll rip you out of my skin.”

A vague thought flits through her mind, showcasing exactly what would happen if she tried that.

“I give up.” Kai’sa grumbles, swinging her legs out of bed and pressing a gentle kiss to Ahri’s forehead before she pads out of the room and downstairs to find Evelynn.

A whispered shadow caresses her shoulder as she walks into the living room and Kai’sa shivers at the feeling of glacial run-off washing down her spine and the feeling of her symbiote reacting by instantly humming to that area on her skin.  
“Eve?” She asks thin air, not surprised when a pair of glittering golden eyes melt out of the shadow a second later and she finds herself looking at the daemonette’s all-too-perfect face.

“You’re up late.” The succubus observes, claws curling over her shoulders. “Feeling okay?”  
“Cig.” Says Kai’sa without preamble. “I know you keep a pack, gimme one.”  
“My my, someone’s touchy.” A wicked smile made of glittering teeth hovers inches from her face shrouded in preternatural shadow, a single knife-point fang showing over an artfully bitten lip. “Why do you want one darling?”  
“Just give me one Eve, please.” Kai’sa says, stifling a yawn.  
“Very well.” A silver case with a single unfiltered stick extended appears before Kai’sa’s mouth and she snags the proffered cigarette between her lips gratefully.  
“‘Ank you.” She grunts, stepping back before a rasping click turns into an offered flame.  
“Light?” Evelynn asks her and Kai’sa shakes her head.  
“’m good.”  
“Suit yourself.” Evelynn lights a cigarette up herself and flows away on a carpet of decidedly non-cigarette smoke.  
“‘Anks Eve.” Kai’sa walks off, white stick held loosely between her lips.

“Don’t poison your gumiho!” Comes the call down the hall after her. Kai’sa snorts and removes the cigarette to answer.  
“Don’t poison your human!”  
“Touché.” Evelynn snorts with her own amusement. “Touché...”

Kai’sa heads back to her room in brooding silence, counting her footsteps along the hall to distract her conscious mind.  
“Eve doesn’t half smoke expensive shit.” She mutters to herself, tongue testing the silky cut of the unfiltered material. A quick glance confirms Ahri is still sleeping soundly in bed, so she throws on a hoodie from her wife’s merch line and steps out into the warm night air of the balcony.

Her symbiote melts off her skin and into its preferred form of her shoulder cannons and Kai’sa takes a deep full breath, feeling like the ever-present weight of the silvery mass has been lifted from her chest as the flowing substance leeches it’s protective embrace away from her vital organs.  
“Why the stress tonight then.” She grumbles, worrying the end of her borrowed cig between her lips while she waits for the barrage of vague half-thoughts to slam through her mind with all the subtlety of a rail-cannon.

Soon enough it starts, a strange amalgamation of quasi-formed nightmare scenarios mostly involving some form of physical or emotional betrayal by the rest of K/DA.  
“They’re not going to _hurt us_.” Kai’sa sighs, mentally nudging the primitive brain of her symbiote in the correct direction by focussing on the happy memories of Ahri, no matter what the other presence in her head tries to drag across her mind’s eye.

She twirls her wedding ring on her finger, casting another glance back to the gumiho sprawled in a furry mass across their bed; wondering why her symbiote can’t just accept that Ahri won’t ever hurt her, she doesn’t need to be this protected from her wife of all people. The presence in her head remains quiet on that so Kai’sa shrugs and keeps thinking of the happy times, cuddled up to Ahri next to the patio doors while a thunderstorm rages outside and rain blankets the house. The way Ahri relaxes into her, ears tucked up against the side of her face while the gumiho snuggles contentedly into her neck.

The symbiote finally eases its tension and Kai’sa sighs heavily around the unlit cigarette in her mouth, looking up at the pitch black sky and the million pin-pricks of burning white that populate the deep black. It reminds her of the void in a way; that nightmarish inverted dimension that tormented her waking thoughts for years before the trauma gave way to near-total control of her symbiote and became just another old scar in her past.

There’s a series of shuffling sounds behind her and the dancer sighs greatfully, knowing what's coming as Ahri’s arms slide over her shoulders and a chin comes to rest on her shoulder.  
“Symbiote trouble?” Ahri asks gently and Kai’sa nods.  
“Jus’ the usual.” She mutters, chuckling once or twice at the irony that her symbiote can’t settle around Ahri’s sleeping form but is comforted by her presence now.  
“Craving nicotine?” Two fingers caress her lips gently and feel at the base of the cigarette and Kai’sa shrugs as Ahri removes it for her.  
“More just the action. I used to smoke when I was stressed, like a nervous tick.”

Ahri nods and presses a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck, placing the paper stick back between Kai’sa’s lips before snapping her fingers to generate a tiny flame of fox-fire.  
“Want a light? I don’t mind if you want to smoke it.”  
“Won’t your nose object?” Kai’sa asks, tangling her free hand with Ahri’s.  
“I lived through the fifties.” Ahri responds drily. “I can handle one cigarette.” She slips their entwined fingers under the hem of her wife’s hoodie and traces patterns on her cut-glass abs, the fingers containing her morsel of flickering fox-fire holding steady, tilted toward the end of the cigarette in offering.

“If you really don’t mind?” Kai’sa asks, tilting her head slightly and nuzzling her head against Ahri’s.  
“I really don’t mind love.” Ahri giggles, inching the flame closer. “Enjoy the stress relief, we both have healing factors, a single stick right now won’t hurt anyone.” She presses the flame onto the end and feels Kai’sa take a deep drag to get the cigarette lit, then exhale with a deep sigh.  
“Thank you baby.” The dancer whispers and Ahri kisses her neck again.  
“The vow was better or worse, if this is as bad as it gets we’re in for a good life.”

Puffs of smoke exit Kai’sa’s mouth as she laughs and Ahri sniffs the air curiously.  
“You get this off Eve?”  
“Yeah I did.” More smoke exits her lungs and Kai’sa sighs as the remaining tension leaves her body. “I feel really weak for needing this to relax me when you’re right here.”  
“It’s okay to need something other than me.” Ahri sighs, flattening her hand against the warm flesh of Kai’sa’s stomach and feeling the muscles flex and ride as she breathes, alternating clean air and drags of smoke.  
“Thanks baby.” Kai’sa says as she exhales deeply. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“Without me to make your symbiote go crazy you wouldn’t feel the need to smoke.” Ahri chuckles and Kai’sa’s lips twist into a displeased frown.  
“Yeah.”

Ahri simply hugs her tighter and presses gentle kisses into her neck as the cigarette continues to dwindle into ash.  
“It’s not your fault my love.” Her fingers trace a heart on Kai’sa’s abs and the other woman giggles at the sensation of lightly scraping nails. “Any idea what set off the stress this time?” She pokes the silvery skin of the symbiote gently where she can feel it protruding above Kai’sa’s waistline. “I know it only gets sniffy with me when you’re already stressed.”

“Just working so much. Getting the album done and the choreo.” Kai’sa says, taking a final pull on her cigarette and then flicking the butt off the balcony carelessly while she holds the smoke in her lungs.  
“We’re almost done with the album.” Ahri promises. “Then I’m going to force you to laze around before the tour starts.”

Kai’sa exhales her lungful of smoke and lets her symbiote go to work repairing the damage.  
“I’ll hold you to that baby.”  
“Good.” A series of tails wrap around her waist and Kai’sa finds herself pulled gently back into their bed, Ahri kissing her with every step and wrapping her securely in a forest of tails with their foreheads resting together as they climb beneath the covers.  
“You’re a comfy foxxo.” The dancer mutters drowsily as Ahri kisses her gently and cuddles back up to her.  
“Only for you my love.” She promises. “Now go to sleep, I’ll be here always, I promise.”  
“Night night baby.” Kai’sa snuggles deeply into Ahri’s neck and the gumiho sighs, belatedly shutting the doors with a subtle snap of her fingers and her magic.

“Love you Kai-kai” She whispers, closing her eyes and tucking the other woman in under her chin and listening to her heart beat steadily. “Always will.”


End file.
